a smile,a mask (Jeff the killer x Jane the killer)
by jokerkilled77
Summary: Jeff and the proxies are just chilling until Jeff's enemy joins and try's to kill Jeff,will Jane's hate kill Jeff or will she fall for him turing the war between Slender & Zalgo.
1. Chapter 1 old friends

chapter 1: a smile and a frown

 **hello everyone this story is about one of my favorite creeps named Jeff the killer so let us begin and how he'll fall in love**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

it was a cold and rainy night,a man walked out of a building he was then confronted by a person in a white hood "Can I help you?" the man asked this strange person,the man or boy stood still and then asked "what's with the frown?" the man was starting to get scared and said "ruff day" the boy then said "How about we put a smile on your face?" the boy then looked up,the man saw the face of this boy it was pale and looked burned,with fear the man ran as fast as he could. The boy in the white hood then pulled out a gun and said "you can run,but my dear five friends in this chamber would like to have a word with you and then...five eerie rings were heard that night,the boys name was Jeffrey woods but now went by Jeff the killer. In a dark ally way Jeff was being watched by a figure. later that night Jeff went home,right when he got in the house a young girl about 10 years old huged jeff,"Jeff did you get me somthing,did ya! did ya!" Jeff looked at the little girl and said "nope..but I did miss ya Sally" Sally was the first youngest kid to be here the second one was Lazari and she was part demon,although Sally was the most innocent one around here. Jeff was about to sit doan until a 13 yr old boy sat next to him and said "Jeff ya look like shit...as always" "Ben I swear to god I will shove my foot in your sad if ya don't stop" Ben was two years older than Sally,Ben always looked like Zelda and was always playing games or something,Jeff then looked at the door and then came in Jack. Jack was a 18 yr old guy and had a mask on with this Gray goo coming out of his eyes,"Jackie my good friend can ya do me a favor?" "no Jeff now go and talk to slender" and with that Jeff foze,he walked into his bosses room and boy,was he scared just after he walked in a deep voice said "Jeff,I have some news for you" slender said,"alright get to the point please" "Jeff...Zalgo is gonna try to kill you in any possible way" "himself or a couple of his proxies?" Jeff asked but slenderman didn't answer but just said "who knows"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

meanwhile in the city where Jeff kills his victims,a girl exactly his age was inside an abandoned building was pacing around and around,"I found ya jeff,and now everyone you know and love at this moment will die. The girl packed a small knife in her back pocket and a kitchen knife in her hand,"Jeff I'll see you bleed until no more blood gushes out of you, and i hope you remember the name Jane Arkansaw". Jane followed the trail she saw Jeff fallow and saw the old house,in the front of the house she saw two Lilttle girl's play in the front yard of the house,"Hey Sally look another girl came to play!" said the girl in the pink shirt and shorts, "yay! let's go tell the others! ok lazi?" Jane didn't know what were two little girls doing here _with...him_ , "hey ladie c'mon in!" she followed them inside the house and wondered,is this really where Jeff lives? as she got in to the door Sally yelled "Hey Ben,Jack we have a new proxie!" jane looked around and saw two boys on the couch playing call of duty,the one dressed as Zelda walked to her and said "Hey babe,what brings you to these nick of the woods?" Ben asked "Sorry but I don't date boys who look like an elf" just then Lazari walked into the room with a man with a blank face and wearing a suit and a boy with a white hood and she knew that was Jeff and so she pulled out her big kitchen knife and put it agents Jeff's neck and said "miss me Jeff!" "well...well,Jane Arkansaw,what brings you here?".

 **Cliffhanger guys sorry but the second chapter will be better so until then see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2 love stings

**hey guys here's chapter 2!**

chapter 2 "love stings"

Jane had a lot to think before she could even react Slenderman offerd her to join him she said yes and she didn't know why but she was stunned that she joined and would stay in the same house hold with...him,but she did enjoy the company of lazari and sally even if he was there as well slenderman gave her a bedroom that she could sleep in until she got her own stuff to decorate it with. that night Jane woke up to a sound of people coming into the living room she was gonna go get a drink and then decided to not to but then she only saw slenderman, "Jane i know your there you can come out now" with what he had said she came out of her room and decided to talk with him,"qestion slenderman how are you able to get all these food and drinks?" "well Jane if you must know when i step out into the real word i am able to make myself look like a human and i am able to work as a doctor in a hospital and i get paid lots of money" "oh,by the way who was it that i heard in the living room?" "oh that...that was Jeff he is gonna be gone for a couple of days,but Jane do you know how Jeff became insane" when he asked that she remembered that she really never thought about it and


	3. Chapter 3 pain

**HEY EVERY ONE I'M BACK AND SO IS CHAPTER 3!**

chapter 3 "the killing smile"

Jeff was in a little town at night on a train station, he was alone on the train and when it had stopped he got off he was where it all happened,he was home. with all that had happened he slept at an abandon house and the next day he first visited the cemetery to visit his family "hey mom...dad,i miss you a lot you to Lui" he missed his brother more then anyone "I'm so sorry everyone...i really am" as he was leaving he saw Jane's parents graves and then stopped "Mr and Mrs arkensaw I'm very sorry to you as well i took you away from your daughter...she's doing fine now and i swear that i won't do anything to hurt her ever again" and with that he left the cemetery to the abandon house.

* * *

Jane was having some fun Playing games with Ben and sally, she payed them at,call of duty,smash bros,and Mario cart. She was pretty good at it and when time came she decided to cook lunch for everyone,and then Jack came in the kitchen "oh so your gonna be cooking...good i was hoping to have my own lunch" "what is it?" jack pulled out a bag and showed it to her "what is that Jack?" "well...there uh...kidneys" Jane then was disgusted by the thought of eating kidneys ,but she asked everyone what they wanted for lunch and she cooked it all. She then when to her room and was laying in her bed and then thought about Jeff,she just can't stop thinking about him' but she did hope that he was ok and was not getting into fight with some monsters and then closed her eyes, then all of a sudden Ben busted throw the door "Jane run Jeff's-!" and then she saw Ben dropped to the ground with blood gushing out of his neck and then saw Jeff,she was scared and yelled "please don't!" but he replied with "GO...TO...SLEEP!" then she found herself sweating in her own bed,a nightmare,she thought to herself,"it was only a nightmare" and with that she fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 2 weeks

**HEY EVERY ONE I'M BACK AND SO IS CHAPTER 3!**

chapter 3 "the killing smile"

Jeff was in a little town at night on a train station, he was alone on the train and when it had stopped he got off he was where it all happened,he was home. with all that had happened he slept at an abandon house and the next day he first visited the cemetery to visit his family "hey mom...dad,i miss you a lot you to Lui" he missed his brother more then anyone "I'm so sorry everyone...i really am" as he was leaving he saw Jane's parents graves and then stopped "Mr and Mrs arkensaw I'm very sorry to you as well i took you away from your daughter...she's doing fine now and i swear that i won't do anything to hurt her ever again" and with that he left the cemetery to the abandon house.

* * *

Jane was having some fun Playing games with Ben and sally, she payed them at,call of duty,smash bros,and Mario cart. She was pretty good at it and when time came she decided to cook lunch for everyone,and then Jack came in the kitchen "oh so your gonna be cooking...good i was hoping to have my own lunch" "what is it?" jack pulled out a bag and showed it to her "what is that Jack?" "well...there uh...kidneys" Jane then was disgusted by the thought of eating kidneys ,but she asked everyone what they wanted for lunch and she cooked it all. She then when to her room and was laying in her bed and then thought about Jeff,she just can't stop thinking about him' but she did hope that he was ok and was not getting into fight with some monsters and then closed her eyes, then all of a sudden Ben busted throw the door "Jane run Jeff's-!" and then she saw Ben dropped to the ground with blood gushing out of his neck and then saw Jeff,she was scared and yelled "please don't!" but he replied with "GO...TO...SLEEP!" then she found herself sweating in her own bed,a nightmare,she thought to herself,"it was only a nightmare" and with that she fell back asleep.


End file.
